Two Worlds Fight Together
by CrystalSparks
Summary: Charlie Bone and his friends catch a ride with Dumbledore to the Wizarding World! They help with the war against Voldemort, but what if the Dark Lord has the darker Endowed children? Please R & R!
1. The Wizard Guy

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling or Jenny Nimmo. I don't own Harry Potter OR Children of the Red King, though I wish I did!

Author's Note: A lot of people may be a little, well, okay, a LOT OOC, but that's the way it goes. Don't look at me! I'm just mentally challenged!

Another Author's Note: Kristy Twirl is a character from another one of my fanfics (A Mission, to be exact). Let's pretend she didn't get hypnotized or anything, or that the case was solved and she went back to normal and everything was perfectly fine.

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Chapter One: The Wizard Guy

It was a cool autumn day at Bloor's Academy. Everything was normal, well, at least as normal as it could be at Bloor's. Charlie Bone, Fidelio Gunn, Olivia Vertigo, Tancred Torsson, Lysander Sage, Billy Raven, Emma Tolly, Gabriel Silk, and Kristy Twirl were sitting on the cold stone floor of the dreary old Ruin, talking. Then suddenly a shimmering blue portal appeared right behind Charlie.

"Er, Chazz," Olivia said. "There's a big portal-thingy behind you." Charlie turned around and screamed.

"Yikes!" he exclaimed. He leaped out of the way. To everyone's surprise, the portal slowly moved until it was floating in front of Kristy.

"Kris, move," Tancred whispered to her. Kristy shook her head.

"Someone's trying to get through the portal, Tanc. And they want us to go with them when they leave," she said, her pine green eyes bright and alert.

"Kristy! Watch out!" Gabriel cried. A very, very old man came out of the portal. He had twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, a long, white beard, and shiny blue robes.

Fidelio, Lysander, and Emma screamed. The man turned to them. "Please do not be afraid. I have no wish to harm you. I have only come to ask you a favor.

"Who---who are you?" Billy asked, very frightened.

"I am Professor Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the Wizarding World," the man answered simply.

"Hello," Kristy piped up. "I'm Kristina Alexandra Stephanie Twirl, and these are my friends Charles Lyell Bone, Emma Christine Tolly, Tancred Terrian Torsson, Lysander Jeraldo Sage, Billy Raven, Gabriel Conterre Silk, Fidelio Oliver Gunn, and Olivia Trinity Vertigo."

"Fidelio Gunn and Olivia Vertigo?" Professor Dumbledore asked, confused. "But they are not endowed."

"How did you know---"Lysander began, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"I will explain later. We have wasted enough time already," he said. "The seven of you need to help us win the War between Voldemort and Harry Potter. Miss Vertigo and Mr. Gunn may also come, if they wish."

"Wait a minute. You want _us _to _help?" _Fidelio asked.

"We need more time to think about this, Professor, er, Dumbledore," Emma said. Most of the others agreed.

"It's now or never, Miss Tolly," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I'm going, and no one's gonna stop me," Kristy declared, her green eyes determined. "I don't care if I go alone. It's a chance of a lifetime."

"If Kris is going, so am I," Tancred said. Kristy smiled triumphantly.

"We're going too, Tanc," Gabriel and Lysander said, standing next to them.

"I want to go," Olivia said brightly. "It's a great chance, and as Kristy said,, we're only going to get it once in our lifetime."

"Heck, we're outnumbered anyway. Let's go to Pogyorts," Charlie said. Fidelio grinned.

"It's _Hogwarts_, you big dope," he laughed. Charlie just shrugged and laughed.

Kristy and Tancred stepped in first. Then Lysander and Emma. Fidelio and Olivia. Charlie and Gabriel went in next. Billy smiled.

"Goodbye, Bloor's," he said softly. His words were barely audible. Dumbledore and he jumped into the portal and went whirling through different worlds. The portal closed shut behind them. A tall boy appeared with his ginger-haired sidekick.

"We were too late," Manfred Bloor growled. "But mark my words, Bone. I _will _find you." He disappeared into the shadows of the ruin, Asa Pike following after him, yellow eyes gleaming menacingly.


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter OR Children of the Red King, and do not feel free to think so, even though I'd appreciate the compliment.

Author's Note: If you thought I was going to abandon this fic, you're so wrong! I would never leave this one! It's one of the most brilliant ideas I had! Read on, or Cathy here will pounce on you. (Catherine grins maliciously)

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO

"So what's the school called again?" Charlie asked on the train ride to Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts," Fidelio answered exasperatedly for the hundredth time. "Will you ever remember anything?"

"Yes," Charlie replied simply. "There's a Dark Lord called Voldemort that's taking over the earth. We're supposed to help these people stop him with our powers, and to do that, we have to pretend to be transfer students here and learn magic."

"So you _can_ remember something," said Kristy. "That's good, I guess."

"Let's just hope he remembers it when the time comes," Gabriel said, grinning.

"So when we get there, we're supposed to put on a talking hat, and then get sorted into one of the 'Houses'. What were they again?" Tancred said, scratching his head.

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," Lysander recited, smiling. "You're even worse than Charlie, Tanc."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Sander," Charlie said. Billy laughed.

"I'm trying to get some sleep here, people," Olivia said sleepily, taking out her wand. "Kristy and I know a lot of spells already."

"And how is that?" Emma questioned enviously.

"We have our ways," Kristy said knowingly, a smile playing on her lips. Her green eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You two are just weird," Billy said, taking out his huge wand. "I don't even know how to hold this thing."

"Here, I'll help you," Tancred offered. He turned the wand the other way around. "There you go."

"Tanc, he was holding it right before," Kristy said, flipping Billy's long wand over. "Now you've got it."

Just then the door slid open. A girl with dark, midnight black hair streaked with purple appeared. She had the darkest eyes they had ever seen. She was fairly pretty, and looked about sixteen, the same age as Kristy, Gabriel, and a few others. A handsome boy the same age with white blonde hair and cool gray eyes was behind her, as well as a sixteen-year-old with jet-black hair and bright sapphire blue eyes.

"Who're you?" Kristy said bravely to the three musketeers.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Blaise Zabini, and this beautiful young lady over here," Draco said, motioning graciously to the girl with navy eyes, "is the Queen of Slytherin, Lady Catherine Morgan Artemis Saber."

"Miss Saber to you," Catherine added, smirking. "Now the question is, who are _you?_"

"I'm Gabriel Silk, and these are my friends Charlie Bone, Fidelio Gunn, Billy Raven, Tancred Torsson, Lysander Sage, Emma Tolly, and Kristy Twirl," Gabriel said rather kindly.

"The transfer kids," muttered Blaise, running a hand through his dark hair. Catherine leaned on his shoulder.

"Do you know what houses you'll be in?" she asked, looking directly at Kristy.

"We don't know yet, but I expect we'll find out," murmured Tancred. Lysander nodded.

"Well, ta-ta!" Catherine said brightly, waving as she stepped back gracefully. "Hopefully we'll see you in Slytherin." The compartment door shut behind them.

"I didn't like her much," Charlie said quietly.

"She is pretty, though," sighed Tancred.

"Hey!" Kristy said, bright eyes flashing. "I'm right here, ya know, Tanc."

"I don't want to go into Slytherin," said Fidelio nervously.

"You won't have to, Fido, because you're going in the same house as Charlie and me," Olivia announced. "And Emma, too."

"Maybe we'll all be in the same house," suggested Lysander.

"Who knows?" Kristy said excitedly. The adventurous young girl was all smiles. "I'd like to teach that Catherine girl a lesson."

The train stopped at Hogsmeade Station. The nine students from another world got off and climbed into the thestral-drawn carriages to Hogwarts. When they got to the Great Hall, they couldn't help but gape at all the decorations and things.

"Wow," Emma breathed. "I think I'm going to like it here." The others agreed silently and lined up with the first years.

After the first years' sorting, Dumbledore called them up. "We have nine transfer students from America. Please give them a warm welcome," he said, smiling.

"Bone, Charles!"

'Lots of bravery in here, I see. Not a bad mind, either. But what should it be? Surely not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. You're too unique. Slytherin is just out of the question. So it'll be—'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Gunn, Fidelio!"

'Plenty of wits and bravery. You can be cold and harsh when you need to. Lots of loyalty. It's obvious where you should be put—'

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Raven, Billy!"

Billy marched up nervously to the stool and sat down. The hat whispered in his ear. 'Ah, a transfer student, I see. Lots of brains, cruelty hidden behind the young,innocent façade. Loyal to your friends, are you? Filled with bravery to the brim. Better be—'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a loud applause for Billy.

"Sage, Lysander!"

'Lots of courage and brains. Little loyalty, but it can grow strong for the ones you know well. Pure innocence, is it? Lovely.'

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Silk, Gabriel!"

'Your friends were easy to put, but you are different. It's difficult. Difficult. Your mind is split into four parts. A lot of courage. Even more brains. Loyalty to the end. Cruel and cold when you ought to be. But you've made friends with more, adventurous people that can be horribly nasty. To even it out—'

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Tolly, Emma!"

'I don't need to think about this at all. It's evident you need to be placed in—'

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Torsson, Tancred!"

'Nervous, are you? Well, that proves your courage. Not much brains in there, I'm afraid. But loyalty makes up for the lack of knowledge. You can be cold and cruel, but you don't really mean it, and feel sorry. No for Slytherin. Ravenclaw is out of the question. Hmm. I'll put you with your little musical friend—'

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Twirl, Kristina!"

'Why'd you put Gabriel in Slytherin?' demanded Kristy.

'You're the first transfer student that has thought to me after Miss Catherine Saber over there. She turned out well. Maybe you'd—'

'Answer me!'

'My job is to sort. And I did just that. Now for you. Don't interrupt. Plenty of wits and courage. Oh, a thirst for learning. Loyalty beyond imagination. But there's more in here. Stubbornness. Iciness. Cruelty. You'd do lovely in Slytherin.'

'Don't put me in that horrid place!'

'Ah, but your friend is in there.'

'Gabe. He can't be in there alone, with that horrid Saber girl.'

'You've made your choice. I've taken enough time already. Now you'll get to be in—'

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Vertigo, Olivia!"

'Easy enough to see where you belong. Time is running out, anyway. Better be—'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Olivia ran to the Gryffindor Table to Charlie and Billy, grinning. The Sorting Hat and stool were put away.

"So you have come to Slytherin," a female voice said approvingly behind Kristy and Gabriel. Kristy turned icy eyes to the familiar figure of Catherine Saber.

"Shut up. It's not like we meant to come here, you know," she replied coldly.

"She'll last, Cat. No need to worry," Blaise told the girl, making her sit down.

"Last? What do you mean?" asked Gabriel curiously.

"You should have been put in Ravenclaw," sneered Draco. "Well, to last in Slytherin without getting your reputation ruined or anything 'bad' happening to you, you have to be cold and cruel and strong. Unlike you."

"Draco, as long as I'm Queen of Slytherin, I won't tolerate you making fun of newcomers," said Catherine sweetly but sternly.

"Yes, Catherine," grumbled Draco, turning to his turkey.

"We don't need your help," Kristy snapped, taking a swipe of pumpkin juice. "Why do they have to give us this horrid stuff anyway?"

"Fancy a bottle of butterbeer?" Catherine said, grinning.

"A what? No, thanks. We don't drink," Gabriel answered.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "I mean _this,_" she said, taking out a bottle of honeylike liquor. "It makes you feel all warm and tingly inside. It's a welcome present. I was a transfer student once."

Kristy looked at it suspiciously, then tapped it with her wand. It glowed white. She shrugged and opened the cap. She then drank the contents of the bottle. Then, "Wait a second. Why are you giving this to me anyway?"

Catherine smiled fondly at her. "I've taken a liking to you two," she said softly. "If you need any assistance, I'm at your beck and call."

"Believe me when I say that is unusual," muttered Blaise.

"Shut up," Catherine snapped, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow!" Blaise cried, wincing in pain. "What was that for?"

"You know perfectly well, Blaisie-boy," Draco cooed.

"Now _this _is entertainment," Catherine said, satisfied.

Gabriel merely shrugged, digging into his food. He was starved, even after the feast of candy he had on the train. Kristy watched Draco and Blaise in fascination. "Is it always like this?" she questioned, warming up to Catherine.

"Sometimes it's even better," Catherine said pleasantly, grinning from ear to ear. She stuck out her hand to Kristy and Gabriel.

Kristy took it, and Gabriel after her. "It's settled," the dark-eyed girl announced. "Drake, Blaise, dears, welcome Kristy and Gabriel."

"What? _Those _baboons? They—"Draco started, but Catherine glared daggers at him. Then she smiled lovingly.

"If you don't accept them, I'm afraid you're out, Draco. Which is it?" she asked in a sugary voice.

"Fine," groaned Draco.

"Good," Catherine answered. "I wouldn't want to lose you or Blaise. You're too horribly cruel to lose."

"I'm sleepy," yawned Gabriel. Catherine smiled.

"To the Slytherin Common Room it is," she said. "Come on, Gabriel, Kristy, Draco, Blaise."

And on they went.


	3. The Other Houses

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter OR Charlie Bone, as all of you should know.

Author's Note: WARNING! This may be really weird, since I have never written a two-world fic before.

(At the Ravenclaw Table)

"So, what country are you from again?" a tall boy asked, taking a bite of chicken. He had bright blue eyes and tidy dark brown hair.

"America," Emma replied. "We're from America. I'm Emma Tolly and my friend here is Lysander Sage."

"Terry Boot at your service," the boy replied with a smile. "Mandy, come here for a sec."

A girl with jet black hair and humongous green eyes slid into the seat next to Terry. "What's happening, Terrance?"

Terry rolled his eyes. "Don't mind her. She's always calling me that," he said. "Manda, this is Emma Tolly and her friend Lysander Sage."

"The new people!" Mandy squeaked excitedly. "Hello, Em. Hey, Sander. I'm Amanda Brocklehurst, a. k. a. hottest reporter of the _Hogwarts Howler, _the school newspaper. I'm also Terrance's best friend, but I prefer my dear friend Lisa Turpin over there." She motioned to a dark African American with pipe curls and big, brown eyes.

Terry snorted. "She's the school nerd," eh said. "Sorry about that. Mandy's just naturally nuts."

Lysander frowned. "Shouldn't you be in Slytherin?" he asked, but Emma elbowed him.

"Dear Terrance? In Slytherin? Dear me, I haven't heard such a thing in three years since Parvati Patil of Gryffindor said that Crystal Sparks of our lovely house and Blaise Zabini of that wicked house Slytherin were going out!"

"Talking about me again, Manda?" a tall girl with wavy, shoulder length golden hair and bright blue eyes said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Crysie," Mandy replied brightly. "Emma, Lysander, meet the third of the three musketeers—"

"Actually, the first," Crystal interrupted.

"Whatever," Mandy said. "Now you've ruined your wonderfully dramatic introduction, but oh, well. The _first_ of the three musketeers of Ravenclaw, worst enemy of the royalty of Slytherin, the Head of the Dueling Club, Rank Phoenix, the beautiful, the dazzling, the brilliant—Crystal Sparks!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Crystal smiled, bowing.

"Nice to meet you, Crystal," Emma said politely, smiling back.

"Yeah, me too," Lysander agreed.

"Same here," Crystal boomed, her blue eyes laughing. "I supposed you're the transfer students. Welcome to the wonderful House of Ravenclaw."

"Thank you," Emma answered. "First I'd like to know, who's Blaise Zabini?"

"Zabini's part of the royalty of Slytherin," Crystal said casually. "The Queen's Catherine Saber, King's Draco Malfoy, and the dashing prince is our oh-so-lovely Blaise Zabini. Also called the worst bunch of Slytherins to ever attend Hogwarts. Parvati Patil 'accidentally' spread the rumor that he and I were going out." There was a dark look on her face.

"And poor Parvati's been afraid of our little princess ever since," Terry added. Crystal smiled innocently.

"What's Rank Phoenix?" Lysander wanted to know.

"Can you explain, Mandy? I'm starving," Crystal said. Right on cue, her stomach growled. Mandy grinned and started to explain.

"Rank Phoenix is the highest rank you can get to at the Hogwarts Dueling Club, which Crystal is the leader of," she informed Emma and Lysander. "There are thirteen ranks: Mouse, Salamander, Owl, Kneazle, Niffler, Eagle, Fox, Wolf, Panther, Unicorn, Basilisk, Dragon, and Phoenix from least to most experienced. I'm a Unicorn, Terry's a Panther, and as you've heard, Crystal's a Phoenix. There are only four Phoenixes, one from each house. Crystal Sparks from Ravenclaw, Harry Potter from Gryffindor, Catherine Saber from Slytherin, and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff."

"Mm-hmm," Crystal nodded, swiping a drink of pumpkin juice. "Yum." Terry grinned. Emma giggled.

"I think we'll join, too," Emma said quietly. _After we learn some spells, _she thought.

"Great!" Crystal said, clapping her hands together. She took out a piece of parchment from her pocket, as well as a quill. "Here you go."

(At the Hufflepuff Table)

Tancred and Fidelio watched as Kristy and Gabriel walked out of the Great Hall with Catherine, Blaise, and Draco.

"What are they thinking?" Tancred muttered. "I thought Kristy hated that Saber girl."

"And I thought you liked her," Fidelio remarked.

"Anything I can help you with?" a girl asked in a friendly way. She had blonde pigtails and kind blue eyes that twinkled. "I'm Hannah Abbott."

"I'm Fidelio Gunn, and this is Tancred Torsson. We're the new transfer kids from America," Fidelio replied. "Nice to meet you, Hannah." Tancred nodded.

"May I introduce you to my friends Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley?" A petite redheaded girl with hazel green eyes appeared, smiling. A short, dark boy with deep brown eyes followed her.

"Nice to meet you," Tancred said.

"Same here, Tancred," Justin answered with a huge, warm smile. "Welcome to Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal and hardworking."

"Hope you like it here," Susan added, looking very hopeful indeed.

"I don't doubt we will," Fidelio said, grinning.

"Are you two going to join the Dueling Club?" Hannah questioned eagerly. Justin laughed.

"Hannah's Rank Phoenix on the Club," he explained.

"Er, what?" Tancred asked, evidently puzzled.

Susan, Rank Basilisk, and Justin, Rank Wolf, told the two boys all there was to know about the Dueling Club.

"Sounds like fun," Fidelio said afterwards. "Should we join, Tanc?"

"Why not?" Tancred grinned.

Hannah clapped her hands happily. "We'll sign you up with Crystal tomorrow," she said joyously.

"Who's Crystal?" Fidelio said. Susan turned to face the Ravenclaw Table clothed with blue. She pointed to a golden-haired girl with bright, merry blue eyes.

"That's dear old Crysie," she said. "Rank Phoenix, leader of the Dueling Club, and the most treasured student in Ravenclaw. She skipped fourth year, and now that little prissy Miss Cho Chang's moved to Beauxbatons, the Seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. She used to be a Chaser."

"She's the one talking to Em and Sander," Tancred observed. "With that girl and the other boy."

"Amanda Brocklehurst and Terrance Boot," Justin said. "They make up the Three Musketeers of Ravenclaw. Mandy's the fun, Terry's the brains, and Crystal's the wits. Fine groups. Mandy's also the hottest reporter of the _Hogwarts Howler, _Crystal, as you know, is the leader of the Dueling Club, and Terry's got a column in the paper called _Ask Terry. _It's nothing compared to Mandy's gossip, though. I suppose they want to interview your friends."

"Knowing Emma and Lysander, that interview probably isn't going to be very detailed," Fidelio commented.

"Mandy didn't become reporter for the newspaper for nothing, you know," Hannah said mysteriously, grinning. "Trust me. You'll see."

(At the Gryffindor Table)

"Harry, that Charlie Bone guy looks kinda like you, mate," Ron whispered to Harry, his mouth full.

"First of all, Ron, that is just disgusting, and second of all, he doesn't look anything like me," Harry mumbled, eating some chicken.

"Actually, he sort of does, Harry," Hermione said quietly, using her best table manners to cut up some pork. She took a neat swipe of pumpkin juice.

"See, Harry? Even Hermione says so," Ron insisted, shoving his friend.

"Well, I guess. Just a little bit, though," Harry answered. "C'mon. We're introducing ourselves, aren't we?"

"Sure," Ron and Hermione replied.

"Hi, Charlie, Billy, and Olivia, was it?" Harry said. The three nodded. "I'm Harry Potter, and these are my two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"He's the guy we're supposed to help, isn—"Olivia started to say, but Charlie clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Hiya, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. You all know who we are already, I guess," Billy greeted them.

"So, you're new here?" Hermione asked. "How is everyday life in America? I heard you were allowed to use magic over the summer. Do Muggles spot you? If they do, how do you deal with it? Are you—"

"Hermione, you're boring them," Ron said, looking bored himself. "Don't mind her. She sometimes gets carried away. A real bookworm, you know?"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hermione scoffed.

"I suppose you two're going out?" Olivia chattered. "You two are like a bickering old couple, like my mom always says."

"What?" Ron and Hermione cried. "No way!" Harry laughed. Charlie snickered.

"Olivia just jumps to conclusions, don't you, Livi?" Charlie said, grinning.

"Yep, and I'm proud of it!" Olivia replied, smiling brilliantly.

"I think you'll like Amanda Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw then," Hermione said, returning the smile.

"And I think I'm going to like it here very much," Billy decided.

"You bet," Charlie agreed.


End file.
